Flower Shop
by Quinn and his Quill
Summary: One day in a Flower Shop...


**Flower Shop**

The little bell above the door chimed cheerily as someone walked into the flower shop. The air smelt heavily of flowers, but in a good way. The florist behind the counter smiled genially as the customer wandered around the shop looking for the right flowers. Today was the fourteenth of February; Valentine's Day. They could expect a lot of business today.

"Ah, Kazumi, what can I do for you today?" the clerk cheeped. She knew him from school. She thought that his purple hair was the height of style, although she couldn't find the dye to do it herself.

"I'll take these," Heimdal pointed to a big bouquet of yellow flowers. He brought them over to the girl and she wrapped them for him. She sighed to herself; why didn't she ever get flowers like these. Whoever Kazumi was giving these to, they must be really special to him.

As he exchanged the money for his bouquet, Heimdal grinned wickedly. This plan was sure to succeed. Odin would be proud of him for sure. He quickly left the store and walked off down the high street.

A little while later, a tall and lean youth with mousy brown hair entered the flower shop. He was carrying a wooden sword at his side. For some reason, he seemed a little leaner than usual.

"Narugami, how can I help you today?" the florist beamed politely. He must be on his lunch break from the ramen shop. Or was he working in the deli now? It didn't matter.

"Hiya, Yumi," Thor replied, "I ordered a bouquet of pink carnations the other day. I've come to pick them up." Yumi nodded and hurried into the back room and brought an impressive, almost frighteningly large bouquet of pink flowers. Thor smiled; they matched her hair.

"That'll be 300 yen, Narugami," Yumi explained as she added the finishing touch, a pink bow to the spray. Thor gladly handed over the money. This would mean he would have to go without food for week, but it would be worth it. Food wasn't really that important. His stomach soon corrected him; no, food was very important!

"Have a nice day, Narugami," Yumi smiled as he left the shop, legs buckling under the strain of the imposing posies.

After a short time, another person entered the shop. He was wearing …interesting clothes, including a cloak. His hair was brown, but was longer than Narugami's. He seemed to be counting the coupons in his hands.

"And how may I help you, sir?" Yumi smiled, trying to avoid laughing at the man's strange attire.

"The Phantom Thief, Freyr found a new coupon today and Freyr will use it now." The man announced dramatically, thrusting a small slip of paper under Yumi's nose. As she read it, it became even harder not to laugh. "Freyr would like as many red roses as this coupon entitled him to," Yumi turned around to the massive display of roses behind her. She scanned the rows for a while until she found the right one. She returned to Freyr carrying a small, withered rose. Freyr stared at the rose, his jaw dropping.

"Would you like a card, sir?" Yumi giggled as she wrapped the single flower.

"Aha! It will matter not the size of the gift Freyr gives if Freyr sends it with a passionate sonnet of love! Is Freyr not the God of Love?" Freyr laughed. Grabbing a pen and a card, he immediately set to work on his "sonnet". When he was done, Yumi stapled it to his "bouquet".

_Yamato Nadeisco,_

_You are the light of all Midgard! Won't you be my Valentine?_

_Freyr, the Phantom Thief_

Okay, so it won't win any poetry contests but the feelings were there. Freyr picked up his flower and ran off down the street, heading for the Loki residence.

* * *

The doorbell rang at Loki's mansion. Mayura, who had been hanging around all day waiting for a case, walked to the door.

"Who could this be? Maybe it's a," Mayura grabbed her glasses and quickly put them on, "MYSTERY!"

"Mayura! Take those off, you'll scare away my clients," Loki shouted from his study. Resignedly Mayura obeyed. She opened the door. Kneeling on the doorstep, holding out one almost-dead rose, was Freyr. "Freyr?"

"Do not speak, Yamato Nadeisco, for in a minute, there are many hours," Freyr exclaimed handing the flower to the pink-haired girl. Suddenly, there was a flash and a cloud of smoke, and then Freyr was gone. Narugami stood at the front gates.

"See you later, Freyr!" he yelled down street as the Phantom Thief made his escape. Narugami walked up the gravelled path. He seemed to be carrying something behind him; something heavy.

"Hello, Narugami," Mayura called as he reached the door. "Did you come to see Loki?"

"No, Mayura. I came to see you." He answered suavely, showing his present from behind his back. "I saw these…and thought of you. I hope you like them. Happy Valentine's day." He passed them to Mayura.

"Thank you, Naru-" Mayura began. Her legs completely buckled the instant she received the mountain of flowers. She collapsed comically under a metric tonne of pink carnations.

"See you in school," Thor waved friendlily as he strolled back up the path. It took some time, and help form Yamino, before Mayura managed to extricate from the floral heap. It was a nice thought, but sometimes Narugami could be a little clumsy.

The Doorbell rang again. Mayura opened it and Heimdal stood there, holding a reasonable bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Kazumi-chan, are those for me?" Mayura giggled. Today, everybody seemed to be giving her flowers.

"No," Heimdal answered briefly. Mayura looked visibly disappointed. "Is Loki in?"

"Yes, yes, he is. I'll go get him," Mayura offered. She went back inside the house. "Loki! Kazumi is at the door for you," she called. Loki emerged from his study; seemingly unaware that etchan was sleeping on his head.

"Heimdal is at the door?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kazumi has a present for you!" Mayura exclaimed, taking etchan with her to play with.

"I hope it's not flowers; I'm highly allergic to them." Loki muttered to himself. That sort of information couldn't fall into Heimdal's hands. He went to the door, where Heimdal was smiling evilly.

"Hello Loki, Happy Valentine's day,"

* * *

This idea came to me as I walked home from the flower shop with my mum's birthday present. And I've only now gotten it written up. My apologies for any OOC-ness. 


End file.
